Bouncin' Around the World
|image= Bouncing Around the World.JPG |caption= Isabella, Vanessa, Candace, Baljeet, and Buford looking outside in the Sun-Beater 3000. |band= Jaret Reddick |band2= Love Handel |album= Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You! (Soundtrack) |genre= Rock |runtime= 1:55 (album) 1:40 (broadcast) |before= |after= |video=Do6mQTpxDi0 }} is a song from the special "Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!" as they bouncing around the world and heading toward Paris, France. Lyrics Come on along with me So many sights to see But not a whole lot of time We're in a hurry We're bouncin' around the world I think we all can agree That was the Baltic Sea I check my GPS I I'm pretty sure that We're bouncin' around the world We'll bounce across the Great Wall And past the Taj Mahal We'll go to Rome and see the Colosseum The Colosseum It's a real whirlwind tour So if you wanna be sure Don't you blink or you won't see 'em You won't see 'em I wish that we could stay and have some fun But we gotta keep chasin' the sun With a little compression And a little recoil And a big jet engine We're gonna be Bouncin' around the world And baby, that ain't all We got a big rubber ball Did I forget to mention That we're gonna be Bouncin', bouncin', bouncin', bouncin', bouncin' Bouncin', bouncin', bouncin', bouncin', bouncin' Bouncin' around the world Bouncin' all over the world (Soundtrack Version) (5X) Bouncin' around the world Background information thumb|300px|right|The creators of the show sing "Bouncing Around the World" * This is the first song of Love Händel that they were not on-screen. * In a certain point of the song, you can see a poster announcing "Molom". It may refer to the 1995 movie, Molom, conte de Mongolie. Locations #The Himalayas #Madagascar #China - Chinese Temple #Russia (Moscow) - St. Basil's Cathedral #The Baltic Sea #United Arab Emirates (Dubai) #China - The Great Wall #India (Agra) - The Taj Mahal #Italy (Rome) - Colisseum #Netherlands - Dutch Windmills #Russia - Nuclear #Egypt (Cairo) - The Pyramid and the Sphinx #Italy (Venice) #Poland (Kraków) - Main Market Square #Switzerland (Zürich) - Fraumünster abbey #Singapore (Marina Bay) - The Merlion Park #Australia (Sydney) - The Sydney Opera House #Greece (Athens) - The Parthenon #Cambodia (Angkor) - Angkor Wat #Germany (Berlin) - The Brandenburg Gate #''Presumably'' Tanzania - African Savanna #China #Italy (Pisa) - The Leaning Tower of Pisa #Belgium (Brussels) - The Atomium Songwriters *Dan Povenmire *Jeff "Swampy" Marsh *Martin Olson *Jaret Reddick Continuity *Isabella is seen without her bow for the 5th, 6th, and 7th times. Other times are in "The Ballad of Badbeard", You Snuck Your Way Right Into My Heart, "Got Game?", and "The Beak". References Trivia *In the Disney XD preview, when the ship got to China, the rubber band ball wasn't colored in. In the TV version it was colored in, showing that it wasn't finished when they showed the preview. Category:Love Händel Category:Songs Category:Season 2 songs